Just a Songfic Collection
by sunshine and rainbows
Summary: Rated PG just in case. This is just a collection of songfics created spanning through different events in the lives of the Tantei, friends, and family. Different emotions, many different songfics.
1. Introduction

I would first like to make my introductions.

If any of you have read my fic 'That Magic Year' you'll know that I like doing alternate universe fics.

If any of you have read 'Tragedy Strikes' or 'Of Demons and Angels', well the author of those is my cousin.

She and I are working on this together.

This is a collection of songfics, with different emotions. It will stroll throughout different times in the lives of the Tantei, and in the lives of their friends and family.

If you would like us to add one of your own songfics in, or if you would like us to put more songfics for a certain character in, or to use a certain song, please let us know. After all, you know what they say, the customer is always right, though in this case, you're not technically a customer now are you?

Well enough of my blabbering, my cuz wants to let you know some things now.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

I'd like to first apologize for my psychotic cousin's ramblings. She likes to talk a lot, and I mean a lot.

Just let us know what we can do to make this better, or if we mess up on something let us know.

Have fun reading!! Laterz all!!

*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*

- kitshine

That's the name I made up for us, isn't it cute.

Aaaahhhh!!! never mind…take that back!!! Hehehe… yeah. Toodles!!

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/


	2. Memories:Botan

Here it is, the first one!!

*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*

We don't own YYH or any of the characters or places mentioned or any of the songs, though I wish we did, wouldn't that be cool? Yeah, I'm going to go now before my cuz beats me over the head with a stick, which is what she's about to do if I don't run. I wish I could run as fast as Hiei…

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Botan hasn't seen her friends in several years now. There haven't been any cases, and she can't seem to find a break to be able to visit them. This is how she feels one night lying in her bed, thinking of all of them.

*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*

__

(It's been too long and I'm lost without you  
What am I gonna do  
Said I been needin' you  
I'm wantin' you  
Wonderin' if you're the same)

Botan is lying awake in her bed thinking of all the good times she had with her friends.

__

(and who's been with you  
Is you're heart still mine  
I want to cry sometimes  
I miss you)

A tear rolls down her cheek, followed by another as she looks at a picture trying to recall the last time she saw them. She never felt so empty, and alone, since before she met them.

__

(Off to college  
Yes you went away  
Straight from high school  
You up and left me  
We were close friends)

She wonders what happened to Kurama. He was always the nicest one to her, always treated her like a lady, made her feel special. She knows he went to a college, but how has he changed? Or is he maybe the same? She can't help but wonder.

__

(Awesome lovers  
Did everything for one another  
Now you're gone  
And I'm lost without you here now)

She thinks of Keiko and Yusuke, and wonders if they're married and have children. She let out a small giggle thinking of what they would look and act like. Keiko was always there for her when she needed it, but now, who knows what Keiko is like now? Certainly not her.

__

(But I know I gotta live and make it somehow

Come back to me  
Can you hear me [callin']  
Hear me [callin' for you]  
For you)

She knows she has to stop thinking about them all the time, it does her no good, but she can't help it. She misses them so much. Every time she flies over Ningenkai she hopes can maybe catch a glimpse of them, but never with any luck.

__

(Now I'm sittin' here  
Thinkin' 'bout you  
And the days we used to share  
It's drivin' me crazy  
I don't know what to do  
I'm just wonderin' if you still care)

Every time she thinks of them she cries. She misses them, all of them. Even the dunce Kuwabara, and the fiery Hiei.

__

(I don't want to let you know  
That it's killin' me  
I know you got another life)

She wants to see them again, but she's worried about what might happen. Maybe they don't want her in their lives anymore. What would she do then? She doesn't know.

__

(Come back to me  
Can you hear me (callin')  
Hear me (callin' for you)  
For you)

Maybe the angels will hear her prayers and allow her another visit or even just a glimpse of one of their faces, just enough to let her know they still exist and still remember her.

__

(I can't think no more  
Since you went away  
I don't really feel like talkin')

She wonders how they would react if they heard that she hasn't spoken a word to anyone since they last parted. She thinks about how many souls she's lost and wonders why Koenma lets her stay around, but she doesn't ask. She doesn't want to give him more of a reason to send her away.

__

(I can't do a thing without you)

Maybe she will see them again, no she **will** she them again. She'll make sure of it, if it's the last thing she does.

That was 'I Miss You' by Aaliyah. God bless her soul.

*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*

How did you like that? Was it good? Bad? Review, and let us know. The next one is going to be the same idea, only from the point of view of another, I don't know who yet though. But even if I did know, I couldn't tell you. That's top-secret confidential stuff Hahahaha!!!

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

What did I tell you? She's psychotic!! But like she said, review, review, review!! Please! Laterz all!!

*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*

Toodles!!

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/


	3. Memories:Keiko

Soo…ready for the next one?

*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*

We don't own YYH or any of the characters or places mentioned or any of the songs, though I wish we did, wouldn't that be cool? Uh-oh…my cuz is giving me that look again, you know the look you someone gives you when they're contemplating the best way to kill you? Yeah that look. Bye!

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Keiko hasn't seen Botan in several years now. There haven't been any cases, and so Botan hasn't come by to visit them. This is how she feels one day during work, thinking of Botan and how she's doing and what they might be doing if Botan were here right now.

*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*

__

(Six o'clock already I was just in the middle of a dream  
I was kissin' Valentino by a crystal blue Italian stream)

Keiko couldn't believe that the alarm clock had already rung. She was dreaming of Yuseke and Kurama, Hiei and Yukina, Kuwabara, Genkai, Shizuru, and Botan of course. Botan? What was she up to? How has she been?

__

(But I can't be late 'cause then I guess I just won't get paid  
These are the days when you wish your bed was already made.)

After her shower, she noticed Yuseke had already left for whatever he went for, and left her with the morning chores. She was already running late, why did he have to do that. Now if they were supposed to be meeting Botan then she would understand. Wait! Maybe that was it! No, he would have told her if it were Botan.

__

It's just another manic Monday [oh-woe]  
I wish it was Sunday [oh-woe]  
'Cause that's my Funday [oh-woe]

The ramen shop was packed when Keiko made it there for her shift. She was lucky to find other people willing to help out for a little money, otherwise she would have had to be here much earlier and would be working extra hard. For now she could just sit back thinking about Botan while she drank her morning coffee.

__

(My I don't have to runday [oh]  
It's just another manic Monday.)

Keiko decided that the next she had off, she would make Yuseke take her to visit Botan. But it would have to be on a weekend…but Keiko used her weekends to get the work done around the house that didn't get done on the weekdays.

__

(Have to catch an early train, got to be to work by nine  
And if I had an air-o-plane, I still couldn't make it on time)

She was so busy daydreaming that she didn't notice her shift had started. It was already half an hour after she should have started, that she actually noticed she was only staring off in space.

__

('Cause it takes me so long just to figure out what I'm gonna wear  
Blame it on the train but the boss is already there.)

She knew that the second Botan came back, they would go shopping in the new mall. Maybe Yukina and Shizuru would go with them.

__

(It's just another manic Monday [oh-woe]  
I wish it was Sunday [oh-woe]  
'Cause that's my Funday [oh-woe]  
My I don't have to runday [oh]  
It's just another manic Monday.)

All this thinking reminded her of Kurama. What was he up to? She hadn't seen him in a long time either. In fact, she hadn't seen him since after Botan stopped coming. She wondered how he was doing. This weekend was definitely going to be busy, she had to visit Botan, go shopping, do house chores, visit Yukina and Genkai, and visit Kurama.

__

All of my nights why did my lover have to pick last night to get down [last night, last night]  
Doesn't it matter that I have to feed the both of us, employment's down  
He tells me in his bedroom voice:  
"C'mon honey, let's go make some noise" [ba ba ba baaaa]  
Time, it goes so fast [when you're having fun].

She decided she was going to ask Yuseke if he had seen Kurama and how he was doing and such. The second Yuseke's name entered her train of thought however, she blushed, remembering the past years with him. It was amazing, it was what she always dreamed of. They were now married, and she couldn't ask for anything more from him.

__

(It's just another manic Monday [oh-woe]  
I wish it was Sunday [oh-woe]  
'Cause that's my Funday [oh-woe]  
My I don't have to runday [woe]  
It's just another manic Monday [oh-woe]  
I wish it was Sunday [oh-woe]  
'Cause that's my funday [oh]  
It's just another manic Monday.)

Her father yelled at her to get back to work and she blushed even more upon realizing that she had been cleaning the same table over and over again, because she was too busy thinking of Botan and Kurama. She hoped she would see them again soon.

That was 'Manic Monday' by The Bengals. 

*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*

How did you like that? Was it good? Bad? Review, and let us know. The next one is going to be the same idea, only from the point of view of another, I don't know who yet though. But even if I did know, I couldn't tell you. That's top-secret confidential stuff Hahahaha!!!

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

What did I tell you? She's psychotic!! But like she said, review, review, review!! Please! Laterz all!!

*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*

Toodles!!

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/


End file.
